Particular embodiments generally relate to computing and more specifically to consumer electronics. As devices become networked and can interact with other devices, applications, and/or services, the setup and configuration of these devices may become more complicated. For example, determining how to connect devices from different manufacturers together may be difficult.
Also, devices increasingly have had more features added to them. Often, a lot of these features are not taken advantage of by a user. For example, the user may not know the feature exists. Also, the feature, in order to work, may require interaction with other devices that a user does not own, or are not otherwise connected. Accordingly, a user may not be using their devices in the most optimal manner.